


Take a Ride with Me, Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Dean Winchester AU - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Dean being way too charming, F/M, Fluff, Language, Making Out, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean has rebuit a 1954 cherry red pickup truck. He convinces his girl to take a ride with him one summer evening.





	

The loud, repetitive honking made me laugh, as I looked through the living room window. I was surprised to see a classic red truck parked out front, Dean hanging out of the door.

"C'mon, baby. Get in the truck." Dean hollered at me through the open window. The light of a summer sunset was fading  behind the houses across the street.

I walked down the driveway to the 1954 pickup, it's cherry red paint shiny from the recent wax Dean had applied.  
  
"Sweetheart, I only have her tonight. Take a ride with me." Dean pleaded, his hand beckoning me.  
  
I hesitated, knowing I had work to do. But his charming smile and mischievous wink made me laugh.  
  
The old door squeaked as it opened. I climbed up onto the black bucket seat, and slid next to him.  
  
"Just for a little while. Then I gotta get back."  
  
Dean nodded his head and the old beast purred to life. We headed down the street, neighbors turning to watch the vintage vehicle on parade. My hair fluttered as the warm air blew through the windows, smelling of summer and sunlight.

I wasn't looking at the road though. Dean was dressed in a concert t-shirt and gray cargo shorts, his legs stretched wide as one hand stayed on the wheel and his other hand found mine. A ballcap and sunglasses shaded his face, but I could still see his mischievous ulterior motives.

I watched him with a smile, silently calculating how much time it would take to unlatch the thin seat belt that was resting low on his hips and then climb on top of him. He was handsome as hell. I squeezed my thighs together, my eyes straying across the curves of his tan muscles from foreman to shoulder. I was wet just looking at him, the sunlight reflecting behind us as his thumb traced the inside of my palm.

Twenty minutes after we’d left town I wondered where he was taking us. I watched out the window as he turned down a hidden lane that went down to the river. Dean looked over at me, a sly smile on his face. 

"Whatcha doing?" I asked innocently as he released my hand and parked under the shade of a tall tree, the bright green branches hovering over the red hood.

"Hmmm...just going for a drive with my girl." He removed his sunglasses and hat, revealing his green eyes, bright and beautiful like the leaves on the tree. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me towards him, my legs parting to straddle his hips. "Just parking for a little while."  
  
"We probably shouldn't be doing this out here," I whispered as his lips trailed my neck.  
  
"It's fine. No one is out here.” He responded, his hand slipping up my thigh and under my skirt. "Besides it's kind of like we're teenagers sneaking out for some hot nookie."  
  
I laughed at his word choice, running my fingers through his hair and tugging his head back so he looked up at me.  
  
"I don't know about you, Dean Winchester, but I was a good girl in high school." I was losing my train of thought as he slipped the straps of my camisole off and kissed along my collarbone.  
  
"I never would've been caught with the likes of you." I teased, a quiet moan slipping from my lips as his tongue traveled along my neck.  
  
"Hmmmm," he responded, lifting my ass with his strong hands and pulling down my thong. “I would've corrupted you.’

I smiled before crashing my lips against his, my hips following the wave of his. Slowly we rocked back and forth, the friction of the seam on his shorts rubbing against my naked clit. Up and down our hips moved, teasing each other with long french kisses and moans as we made out there in the front seat. Hungry for each other, as if we hadn't already made love earlier that morning.

The windows started to fog up as we kissed harder and deeper, until I was nearing my orgasm, Dean’s hips rocking against mine just right.

We pulled away gasping. The steering wheel pressed into my lower back as I leaned back, sitting up enough for Dean to quickly unzip and drop his shorts. I giggled against his mouth as he pulled me towards him, his fingers skimming across a ticklish spot on my ribs.

“I want you.” I whimpered, leaning down to nibble and kiss along his neck, his scruff scratching against my cheek. “Stop teasing.”

“Mmmmm I like this. I like you squirming on top of me,” Dean replied, his cock sliding through my wet folds. Our built up arousal teased until I was begging him.

I returned my lips back to his, our moans escaping as Dean slid inside of me. I clenched around him, explicit noises and obscenities filling the cab. The pickup rocked back and forth with our movements, the bucket seat squeaking below us.

Out there it was just the two of us in our own haven- no work, no phones, no voices except ours reminding each other of the passion that ran red hot between us.

With my knees on either side of his wide thighs I rode him, our lips moving from ear to neck to lips again. Dean held my hips tight as he thrust up into me, the friction against my clit making my core clench tighter.

Both of us sweaty and gasping, Dean thruster harder and faster as I held onto him tight. I moaned loudly as his dick brushed against my G-spot.

“Right there, baby?” He asked, his arms tight around me as we moved.

“Yes. There, right there.” I groaned, tightening my hands on his shoulders. “Oh god, I’m so close.”

Dean had found that sweet spot, and he knew it. He pushed my hair back out of my eyes to kiss me, his lips and hands holding me in place as I let go, moaning his name.

“Oh god, sweetheart.” He groaned, his face flushed. “I love you.”

My body shuddered as the electricity ran through me, my head falling into his shoulder as my orgasm rushed through my body. I placed my hand on the window behind Dean's head to stabilize myself and grind down hard against him.

My core clenched around him again as I heard a sound from his throat that I could only describe as a moan of pleasure turning into a guttural cry of abandon. He sounded primal, wrecked, my body pushing him to come apart with a noise I’d never heard him make before. I gasped as my orgasm flickered alive, closing my eyes and enjoying the noises that were coming out of his beautiful mouth.

“Dean,” I moaned, our responses to each other growing louder. “I want you to come with me, baby.”

His body shuddered and responded to my request. Dean thrust into me deep once more, holding my body tight as he came inside me with a loud groan of my name. I rocked against him slowly as my orgasm dissipated, tiny delicious shocks running through my limbs.

We held onto each other, panting, Dean’s hand nestled in my hair. His hands moved to my face, holding me in place as he kissed me, his tongue running across my bottom lip as our lips parted.

With a happy sigh I crawled back over to the passenger seat. I slipped my thong back on as Dean pulled up his boxers and shorts, clearing his throat as he adjusted in his seat.

When I was suitably dressed I looked over to see his happy grin, his eyes lit up as he looked at me with adoration.

“What, babe?” I giggled, smoothing down my messy sex hair.

“I'm a lucky guy, Y/N.” Dean took my chin in his hand and pulled me towards him for one more kiss. As all of his kisses did, he left me breathless. “So lucky.”

“You are, that's true.” I teased. “But all sorts of trouble.”

Dean grinned, starting the truck. “Good thing I got you to marry me then.”

I smiled and nodded. “I’m lucky too.”

He put the truck in reverse and looked over his shoulder, his arm stretching behind me against the seat as he backed out of the little alcove. I laughed when I saw my handprint captured on the back window.

“What?” Dean asked, slowing to look at the glass I was pointing to.

I shook my head and smiled. “It's like TV. I always wanted to do that.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and I settled back against him with flushed cheeks and a happy grin.

The red truck made its way back home. We sang along to the radio, his strong arm wrapped around me, my hand on his broad thigh. When we got back to our house, he pulled into the driveway to drop me off before going back to his shop.

“Thanks for the ride, honey.” I teased as I opened the door and slid to the ground.

“Oh no, baby. Thank you.” Dean winked.

I walked to the driver's side and leaned in the open window, my arms bracing me against the metal door.

“I love you.” I tipped up on my toes to meet his lips.

“Me too, baby. I'll be home in a couple hours.”

I laughed as my husband drove away, the loud obnoxious horn and gunned engine surely startling the neighbors.

“Too bad he doesn't have that truck longer.” I muttered to myself as I opened the screen door. “That’s a ride I want to go on again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
